pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 December 2015
09:11 Hm... 09:11 I wonder if my Associate will be coming 09:13 Hey] 09:13 Nice to meetcha 09:13 What game would you like to talk about? 09:13 Do you have any games that need some massive work at the moment? 09:13 Like the lastest one 09:13 Yunno? 09:14 PvZ: Cities. Not my game but... 09:14 I work on it 09:14 Can I work on it too? 09:14 Hey DJ! Nice to meetcha! 09:14 09:14 I'm an admin here 09:14 Ask Naren. I'm sure he'll accept. 09:14 The names PeashooterThePeacannon, but call me PtP 09:14 Oh cool! 09:15 PTP? no, because we have a friend name PlushtrapThePlushie that we call Ptp too. 09:15 Didn't he leave...? 09:15 we just gonna call you Peacannon 09:15 I see you're a new user here. Nice to meet you! 09:15 but people will get confused 09:15 so 09:16 Okay 09:16 Peacannon 09:16 I understand 09:16 Thanks Lawn Defender 09:16 I would like to call you like that 09:16 but 09:16 people... 09:16 confused and stuffs.. 09:16 Some people keep calling my newest page "Unoriginal", but it's not 09:16 lemme see 09:16 I see.... 09:16 plus, I think Smart-Pea is Plushtrap 09:17 Gold Peashooter 09:17 Smart-Pea told me that he's Peruvian and PTP is too 09:17 No, I don't think so. 09:17 Oh come on bruh, We have a lot of Flipinos here, so why not have 1 or 2 Peruvians? 09:18 @Peacannnon 09:18 PTP told me that he is Peruvian-American 09:18 Also is Gold Peashooter UO? 09:18 Gold Peashooter is orginal 09:18 ya 09:18 Oh okay 09:18 DJ, how is it UO? 09:18 not original 09:18 i mean 09:18 i agree with LD 09:18 Plus, they have the same drawing. (PTP and SP) 09:19 plus i'm filipino with a little bit of chinese blood 09:19 and i 09:19 do not 09:19 speak 09:19 chinese 09:19 Oh :P 09:19 but one of my ancestors do 09:19 Lol 09:19 No! PTP is not SM. 09:19 There's a couple of users here that draw like that 09:19 Let's take Paraplanta as an example 09:20 LD, i said that it looks like but...meh...let's just forget about this... 09:20 He drew like that 09:20 And what about Lolzy? 09:20 Pretty similar Art Style 09:20 It's pretty common, DJ 09:20 but PTP told me that he is... uh... 09:20 nevermind 09:21 Of course. Wait, PTP told you that he's SM? 09:21 What'd he say! 09:21 LD, no 09:21 Spill it, sister! 09:21 he told me that don't tell it to anyone 09:21 But he left the wiki 09:21 but still 09:21 He would never know that you told him! 09:22 a promise is a promise 09:22 Okay :P 09:22 I still think that SM IS NOT PTP! 09:22 ScribbleMasterer? 09:22 Yeah. SM's and PtP's art is really common 09:22 I said Smart-Pea 09:22 ._. 09:23 Seriously? 09:23 Plus, He could see the proof 09:23 because, i'm chat logging 09:23 everything we wrote here will be chatlog 09:23 But he said he would disable the account 09:23 I doubt he'd even come back, bruh! 09:24 DJ also, do you like the picture for Gold Peashooter 09:24 No, Ptp can't be Smart-Pea, no, no,no 09:24 ok 09:24 but for me yes 09:24 i mean maybe 09:24 plus, i said lets DO NOT talk about this 09:24 DJ do you like the picture of Gold Peashooter 09:25 ...Do you? 09:25 Nope, he didn't disabled his account, If that's true, then this will appear in his user contributions "This account is globally disabled and stuffs..." 09:25 ya 09:25 Well 09:25 Prof - Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 December 2015 09:25 It takes 30 days to do it 09:25 chatlogs 09:25 Peacannon, you filipino? 09:25 Nope 09:26 I'm peruvian bro 09:26 American Peruvian 09:26 :( I still think they're not one 09:26 just like PTP 09:26 ...? 09:26 PTP told me he is Peruvian American 09:27 I'm just kidding 09:27 I don't really like to tell info online 09:27 So :P 09:27 If he told me that he is Smart-Pea, I'll get sad because he made a sockpuppet 09:27 ok then 09:27 Last time I told my info online... 09:27 @Peacannon Can you show me more plants that you've made 09:28 I lost a bunch of things almost including my life 09:28 That's the only plant I have 09:28 lol 09:28 Pea-Fume 09:28 ... 09:29 Farted 09:29 So you don't care that I almost commited suicide over Cyber-Bullying a few years ago 09:30 Okay that sorta blew my mind 09:30 Heck no 09:30 i care 09:30 plus 09:30 have you read the rules 09:30 A few of them, why? 09:30 I won't share my info online 09:30 I don't do that 09:30 Don't talk about sensitive/controversial subjects. These can include: 09:30 09:30 Religion 09:30 Politics 09:30 Controversial subjects in the news 09:30 Suicide, homicide and death 09:30 Drugs 09:30 09:30 09:31 Oh 09:31 Must've been updated after I checked it 09:31 Well thanks for informing me 09:31 Well gonna give you a warning 09:31 for that 09:31 but i'm not gonna kick you 09:31 Okay, thanks ._. 09:31 So, DJCraft, I've been thinking of good plant ideas 09:32 Ok 09:32 I think Hackee would work 09:33 .. 09:33 I've got proof hat PTP isn't Smart-pea 09:33 ok 09:33 lemme see 09:33 What? 09:33 LD, and for the last time, i don't wanna talk about that anymore. 09:33 I've joined wikia a few years back, but I lost the password to my account and left for a couple years 09:33 cuz 09:33 i 09:33 don't 09:33 want 09:33 you 09:34 and 09:34 me 09:34 ending 09:34 up 09:34 to 09:34 Broke the sig 09:34 enemies 09:34 i know. Let's talk about something else 09:34 but ok 09:34 lemme 09:34 see 09:34 proof 09:35 plus Peacannon, why won't you make the page of HACKEE instead telling it to us 09:35 Okay 09:35 PTP told me that me and him weren't friends but I'm a close friend with Smart-Pea 09:36 Yeah 09:36 I'm sure that you'd hate PtP and SP 09:36 But you don't 09:36 LD, ok 09:36 SO :P 09:36 for now lets stop 09:37 And are you going to reopen your request blog? 09:37 I'm going to use my Photo Editing skill son Scratch 09:37 PROBABLY not 09:37 LD, no, cuz of stress 09:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B73yYURrio0 = my video on youtube 09:37 Considering DJ almost retired, I doubt he can work on any more animations 09:38 kay 09:39 Hey! 09:39 LD, do you like Gold Peashooter 09:39 yes 09:40 The design is weird 09:40 well time to do some of the request 09:40 Right? 09:40 left requests in my requests blog thing 09:40 DJ, will you only do easy ones 09:41 no, all of them 09:41 plus 09:41 Peacannon, want to be friends? 09:41 you guys are 09:41 already 09:41 fwendz 09:41 I wanna be friends! 09:41 DJ, I'm honored to meet an admin like you! 09:41 :) 09:41 09:41 thx 09:41 plus 09:41 let's make a 09:41 group 09:42 It's hard working from bottom to top like you 09:42 Sure! 09:42 What group? 09:42 DJ Crafts Peacannon on Lawn to defend it 09:43 Oh :P 09:43 DJ Crafts a Peacannon on Lawn to defend it 09:43 meh just jk 09:43 "Just JK" 09:43 Wat? 09:43 XD lol 09:44 brb 09:44 gonna do 09:49 i forgot 09:49 :P 09:50 Don't talk about sensitive/controversial subjects. 09:50 gonna kick myself 09:50 hm? 09:50 is it? 09:50 Something controversial isn't like that, DJ 09:50 ok 09:50 plus 09:51 Every president will be replace by another 09:52 :P 09:52 DJ 09:53 ... 09:53 LD 09:53 He died 09:53 why you hate minh 09:53 ._. 09:53 09:53 Hm? 09:53 I don't 09:54 i'm talking to LD 09:55 Oh :P 09:55 i don't want to talk abot this. Gonna remove him from enemy list 09:56 Okay 09:57 DJ 09:57 ok 09:57 Hackee looks GREAT 09:58 Yo BJ 09:58 i haven't 09:58 talked to you for a long time! 09:58 Bearjedi, are you going to respond in pvzc grand garden 10:00 Back 10:00 I saw something cool 10:00 A star slightly shiner than another one :O 10:00 Oh man! :( He leaved 10:01 "left" LD 10:01 not leaved 10:30 ok. But i still keep Powerpoint as my drawing resouce. It's easy 10:30 I know 10:30 but The Art will look more finer in Scratch 10:30 More customized to be honest 10:31 I must hace dinner now. Bye :) 10:31 Oh :( 10:31 I'm going to be all alone D: 10:32 Bye. see ya 10:32 :'( 10:32 (cryforever) 10:33 yo 11:12 Uh... 11:24 I noticed W-C's Profile is... Hacked! 11:26 Hello? 12:02 Hi 12:15 HKH 12:15 yo 12:15 Are you filipino? 12:22 HyperKing Hesham 12:22 What country do you live 12:22 He's gone. -_- 12:53 Is anyone 12:53 in 12:53 here 12:53 who 12:53 is 12:53 active 12:53 Hello? 12:53 Hi 12:53 meh 12:53 wait 12:54 back 12:54 TEP 12:54 pm 2015 12 04